You can't play with the big boys
by shortyangel-21
Summary: Lindsay Tyson grew up with the cena boys in west newbury Massachusetts. John cena always used to pick on her and play mean tricks. But now after moving away for 9 years she is back. Has John changed?Chapter 21! 120707
1. Default Chapter

**Title: You can't play with the big boys. **

**Summary: John Cena's childhood friend moved away and now she is back after being gone for 9 years. Now she is back to live in West Newbury. But Lindsay Tyson is not happy to see Cena because he treated her horrible when they were kids. Will Cena be able to make it up to her? **

**Rating: pg-13 to R. **

**Distribution: You can put it wherever you want as long as you ask. **

**Feedback: Please do read and Review.**

Lindsay Tyson stepped out of her Ford Explorer and looked around the small town of West Newbury Massachusetts. It had been 6 years since she had moved away and now she was back to live. Lindsay took a breath of fresh air and walked into the small grocery store. After walking around and gathering groceries for her new Apartment when someone t-boned her cart. "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The middle-aged woman smiled.   
"It's okay." Lindsay smiled and began to walk away until the woman stopped her again.

"Lindsay, Lindsay Tyson?"

"Excuse me? How do you know my name?" Lindsay questioned her.

"Oh my god! It's me Sharon Cena; you used to play with my five boys when you were little. How old are you know?"

"20,Mrs.Cena?"

"Yes it's me. Look how beautiful you came to be."

"Thank you. Yeah it's been 9 years since I've moved away. I was 11 years old."

"I know, what are you doing in West Newbury?"

"Oh, well I just moved back and started my new job at my Uncles law firm."

"Good for you. Do you already have a place to live?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm grocery shopping, need some food to fill up the place."

"Oh really. Well I've got to get going but please give me your new number so that I can have you over for dinner soon. I know the boys would love to see you again."

"Um... Sure." Lindsay gave Sharon her cell phone number and the two women parted ways. Lindsay was very hesitant to see the Cena boys again. She had gotten along with most of them when she was little, all of them except for one. John Cena had never liked her when she was little he and the other boys from the neighborhood would always play mean tricks on her and tell her that she wasn't allowed to play with the boys. At least once a week was sent home crying because John had been the meanest to her. He would spray her with water guns, and tell her she wasn't allowed to play sports when he invited everyone over to play games in the cenas' backyard. Lindsay was quite relieved when her parents had told her that she was going to be moving away. It gave her a great relief to know that she would never have to see him again and now she was back in the same spot.

Sharon Cena pulled her car in the driveway and walked into her house only to see a whole bunch of men sitting in her living room.

"Do you boys ever go to your own homes?"

"Hi Mom." They all said in Unison.

"Hi, put the game on pause and come help me with the groceries."

A few minutes later everyone was standing in the kitchen talking and digging through the groceries Sharon had bought.

"So you boys will never believe who I ran into today."

"Who?" Her son Sean said.

"Do you remember Lindsay Tyson?" Their mom asked. She watched as her second's eldest son's ears perked up.

"Who is she?" Their cousin marc asked.

"You boys don't remember? She was that young girl that used to hang out with you boys all the time but she moved when she was 11 years old."

"Oh yea, John used to pick on her all the time."Jayson Cena laughed.

"I did not." John stood looking around.

"Yes you did. Man, you used to send her home crying all the time. She hated you when we were all growing up." Marc laughed.

"John, what did you do to that poor girl?"

"Nothing, I just messed with her every now and than."

"Liar. He used to get her all soaked when we would have water fights and give her the crappiest one so that she couldn't spray anyone else." Sean laughed.

"John how could you?" Their mom asked.

"I wasn't that mean." John laughed.

"So how is she mom?" Greg asked.

"Oh she's grown up to be quite gorgeous. And she's living back in west Newbury working at her uncles law firm. I got her number so she could come over for dinner soon."

"Cool, we'll have to come over and see her." Tim Cena smiled. He being the middle child had always had a crush on Lindsay when they were growing up. He was broken hearted when he found out that she was going to be moving away.

John stood in the corner thinking about the young woman his family was talking about. Lindsay Tyson was back; he actually never thought he would see her again. He wondered if she had left everything go from when they were little. He was positive seeing her again would be very interesting.

**Authors note: Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.**


	2. dinner and old enemies

Lindsay walked into her apartment and began unpacking her groceries. Her apartment was beginning to look good. Everything was almost unpacked and getting organized. While she was putting away her groceries she pressed play on her messages. Her uncle called and told her to be at work by 8:00 am because they had a case to begin work on. Her mom called to see how she was doing in her new apartment and than the message she had been dreading.

"Hey Lindsay it Mrs.cena just wanted to let you know you can come over for dinner on Friday night. All the boys are excited to see you. If you need directions please call me at 640-326-5431. See you than."

Lindsay stood staring at the recorder," This is crazy Lindsay you can do this. You can go, you're grown up now and all that stuff is in the past." Lindsay picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Cena residents" she heard a man say.

"Yes is Sharon there?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Lindsay Tyson."

"Lindsay is that you? It's John."

"Oh um, could you just tell your mom to call me. Thanks." Lindsay went to hang up.

"Wait, How are you?" John tried to catch her.

"I'm fine, I really have to go." Lindsay hung up and sat down. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. The phone rang again and she picked it up," Hello." she said softly.

"Lindsay it's Sharon, John said you just called."

"Yeah I was just calling to let you know I don't think I can make it."

"Oh you have to. All the boys are really excited to see you."

"I don't know."

"Is this about John? Cause I can make sure he leaves you alone."

"No. I'll be there give me the directions." Lindsay sucked in a breath and wrote the directions down.

"Alright so I'll see you at seven on Friday?" Sharon said.

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Alright, see you than." Sharon hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"John you had better be nice on Friday. It's her first time back in town and I want her to know she has friends."

"Mom I didn't do anything to her." John became defensive.

"I'm sure you didn't, but she's probably nervous to see you all again."

"She's not the only one." John mumbled

Friday Night came around and Lindsay came with butterflies in her stomach. "Hey Hun, good to see you made it." Sharon opened the front door.

"Thanks, I baked these earlier today." Lindsay handed her a plate full of cookies.

"Oh they look delicious. Come in the boy's and John Sr. are in the backyard" The two women walked into the kitchen and set the food down.

"So do you want to go and say hi?" Sharon smiled.

"No, not right now." Lindsay bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, we can just stay in here and finish the side dishes." The two women began to cook and became engrossed in conversation that they didn't even notice John walk into the kitchen. He stood to the side observing Lindsay for a while. His mother was right she really had grown up. She had long blonde hair and soft green eyes; at least 5'6 and olive colored skin.

"Were you going to stand their all night or were you going to say hi." Sharon snapped her son out of his daze.

"Sorry, Hi Lindsay." John said softly stepping into the kitchen. Lindsay turned around and dropped the dish she was holding.

"Oh shit! Sorry. I didn't...let me clean it up..." Lindsay bent down to start picking up the spilled food.

"No sweetheart don't worry about it, why don't you just go outside with John and say hi to the rest of the boys."

"Okay." Lindsay stood up avoiding eye contact with John and walked out the backdoor into the yard.

"Lindsay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay smiled.

"Wow! It's been a long time." Tim picked her up hugging her tightly. The rest of the boys made sure to introduce themselves and remind her of who they were. The rest of the night went pretty well and Lindsay began to feel more at ease after a while. They spent most of the time talking about what Lindsay had been doing since she moved away. Lindsay told them about starting over again and how hard it was. They talked about school and what made her move back to Massachusetts. No one really brought up the past and Lindsay tried to skirt around it about as much as possible. The boys insisted on taking her out and showing her around the town Lindsay laughed and agreed. At the end of the night Tim walked her out to her car.

"So it's really good to see you again." Tim smiled.

"Yeah you too."

"Maybe I could call you sometime and take you out? You know just you and me and not my brothers." Tim stuttered.

"Yeah I'd like that." Lindsay gave him her number and left.

John stood in the house watching his brother walk Lindsay to her car. He had to admit he was feeling a little jealous that he got to. John had not said much all night and sat in utter fascination at how beautiful she was now.

"She's pretty hot." His brother Sean laughed.

"Yeah I would say so." Marc laughed.

"You didn't say much tonight John." Greg said.

"Yeah."

"Think we'll see more of her?" Marc said.

"I hope so." Sean said.

"Me too" John said under his breath.


	3. a new man

Tim came walking in feeling pretty good about himself," Guess who has a date?"

"You asked her out?" Greg smirked.

"Yeah this Friday we're going out." Tim couldn't wipe the smile on his face.

"I got to say I'm a little jealous. She grew up, she's looking pretty good." Marc laughed.

"Yeah, seems like you two got along all right tonight." Greg nodded towards John who was still staring out the window.

"We barely said two words too each other." John rolled his eyes. Feeling frustrated with himself for not talking to her more.

"Poor thing probably thinks that he still hates her." Sean laughed.

"Yeah either that or she just didn't want too talk to him at all." Greg laughed.

"Whatever. I got to go pack I leave tomorrow morning. I'll see ya guys next Thursday." John said good-bye to his family and walked out the door. On the drive home he thought about some of the things he used to do to Lindsay when they were little.

**Flashback**

_"Mom! All the guys are coming over today too play football in the backyard. Make some grilled cheese for lunch!" Twelve-year-old John Cena yelled at His mother while he gathered his equipment together. Today was one of those great days that he couldn't just sit inside and watch t. v all day. He had to be outside doing something with the whole neighborhood. No doubt that tonight would be one of those nights were the guys would be playing football until late at night while their parents sat and watched. Grabbing the rest of the stuff he walked out into the backyard._

_"Hi Mrs. Cena." Lindsay came walking in the door._

_"Hey sweetie. Did you come over to play football?"_

_"Yes, are they all in the backyard. I'm sure they started without me."_

_"Yeah go ahead, I'll be bring lunch out soon." Sharon waved her off._

_"Thanks." Lindsay walked out into the backyard too see all the boys standing around separating themselves into teams. "Hey guys who's team am I going to be on?"_

_"Nobody's." John snapped when he saw who was coming towards them._

_"Aww john just let her play. She's not going to bother anyone." Marc rolled His eyes._

_"No she can stay if she goes home and puts on a skirt and becomes our cheerleader." John heard some of his friends laughing behind him._

_"John you are such a jerk!"_

_"Yeah whatever. And you're a girl who can't play football with us. Why don't you go in the house and help my Mom make lunch." John turned away._

_"Why can't I just play?" Lindsay tried to choke back the tears._

_"Because I don't want you too play. Why can't you be like the other girls and just sits on the sidelines and watches us? Oh what are you going to do now cry Lindsay?" John rolled his eyes at her._

_"You're so mean John Cena." Lindsay ran home and cried in her room for the rest of the day._

John sat in his driveway wondering what had possessed him too treat her like that. Greg always used to tell him that he thought that he had a crush on Lindsay and he didn't want too admit it. That was the way little boys showed their affections right? They pushed the girls away so that their friends wouldn't that he liked a girl? But now that she was back in town he was feeling something for her again and he wasn't quite sure what it was. But part of him wanted to make up for all those years that he was so bad too Her.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Lindsay stood in front of the mirror looking at her self. Deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a striped multicolored poncho. Tim had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes in the living room but she couldn't help she was nervous. It had been a while since she had been on a date.

"Ready to go?" Lindsay walked out of her room.

"Yeah, I thought we could go get something too eat but first go see a movie."

"Sounds great." Lindsay smiled. They didn't say much in the car or at the movies. But when they got too the small cafe Tim tried too starting a conversation.

"So tell me how things have been?" Tim smiled.

"Well since I moved things went well. I started the new school and made friends fast. Played basketball every year. Life was good I was keeping busy all the time. Basically a normal childhood."

"After you moved? Life was better than living here. Huh?" Tim said quietly.

"Tim, don't get me wrong. I liked you and your brother..."

"But you just couldn't stand John?"

"Yeah I know he's your brother but he was horrible to me. So you can see how I wasn't incredibly sad moving away. I didn't have very guy friends and when I tried to make friends they hung out with john and john would tell them mean things about me."

"I know that he did all those things. Sometimes we thought he went too far." Tim shrugged feeling the tension began too surrounds the two of them.

"Yeah well it was hard too deal with and moving away was probably one of the best things that ever happened too me." Lindsay smiled seeing that she had hurt his feelings a little bit.

"Well I'm glad that you're back now and I hope that we can spend more time together."

"I would like that." Lindsay smiled. When dinner was over, Tim drove her home and only gave her a kiss goodnight. He told her he would call her tomorrow so they could do something this weekend. Lindsay went to bed feeling worried. She liked Tim and wanted too spend more time with him but was worried about John getting in the way. Lindsay was still bothered by all the things he had done in the past, now the problem was learning to let it go and move on.

**Authors note: Sorry guys that it took so long to update. Things have been crazy busy. Hope you like it.**


	4. awkward situation

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.**

Lindsay and Tim spent the whole weekend together going to the movies and to a fair. She really liked him and was having a great time. Tonight his mom wanted them both over for dinner and Tim said that after he wanted to ask her something.

"Hey, how are you?" Lindsay gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you." Tim hugged her tightly," Let's go my parents are expecting us soon." They walked out the door. Lindsay was realizing how much they had in common, When they were young the two of them had gotten along very well but John would always drag Tim away telling him that he shouldn't hang out with her. Arriving at his parents his mother answered the door with a big smile on her face, "Hey you two."

"Hi mom."

"Hi Sharon."

"Come on dinner's ready." Sharon closed the door behind them.

"Where are all the boy's?" Tim asked.

"At John's house even though he's on the road until Wednesday." Sharon laughed. They all sat down and had dinner than Lindsay helped Sharon clean up.

"So how are you and time getting along?" Sharon was being nosy.

"Great, I like spending time with him."

"That's good have you made it official?"

"No not yet. But I wouldn't argue if he wanted to."

"So no sex yet?"

"Sharon!" Lindsay started laughing.

"What?" Sharon smiled. They finished up and said their good byes. Tim decided to take her to a lake that they all used to go to when they were little.

"Tim Cena are you trying to park with me so we can make out?" Lindsay laughed.

"No, I wanted to ask you something. But god I feel like I'm sixteen again."

"Well what is it?" Lindsay felt butterflies.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You're so cute, but I don't think so. "Lindsay tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, that's okay." Tim tried to understand.

"Tim, I'm kidding. Of course I will."

"Oh thank god. I was trying to understand. "He breathed a sigh of relief.

**Wednesday Afternoon**

"Lindsay darling, I've got a client coming today. He wants us to be his lawyer and be in charge of his business affairs." Her Uncle Brian stepped into he conference room.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Lindsay looked up from the pile of paperwork.

"Take care of everything, I'm really busy with this case. You can handle it. I mean you're only going to be doing paperwork."

"Alright Uncle Brian."

"Thank you. He'll be here soon." Brian walked away. Lindsay went back to her work not even noticing when the new client walked in.

"Hi Lindsay."

"Hi you must be the person my uncle was talking about?" Lindsay looked up to see john standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well like you said, I'm your new client." John smirked. Lindsay stood up feeling her stomach jump," Well um, did you bring everything you need so that we can put it into a file and organize it?"

"Sure, so you're pretty young to be a lawyer."

"I'm a paralegal, but my uncle's busy with another case."

"That's cool, so you like being back here?" John moved towards her.

"For the wwe, I'm a professional wrestler. So are you making friends?"

"Yeah, do you plan on making any investments?"

"No, do you want to go out sometime?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." Lindsay moved away from him.

"Why is that?" John trapped her between the file cabinet and himself.

"Because I'm dating your brother Tim." Lindsay smirked at the look of shock on his face. John didn't say anything; he had wished that they weren't going to be very serious.

"Oh, well good for you. I need to go but I'll be seeing you very soon."

"Bye John." Lindsay was feeling good about the fact that she got one up on him for so many years had picked on her and got under skin. But now she was getting under his but what was confusing was why he was getting upset over her dating Tim.

**Authors note: Read and Review Please!**


	5. He's not giving up

**Authors Note: Hey I'm in the process of moving right now. But thankfully I've had access to a computer. I wanted to update this because so many of you have asked me to and it's been such a long time. So thank you for the reviews and be patient with me with my lack of updates. P.S I have a few other stories that I will be coming out with soon**.

It had been a few months and things were going great with Tim and Lindsey. They were happy with each other and it was obvious that things were getting very serious. But the closer they got the more jealous John became. He was trying his best to keep it hidden but not everyone could be fooled.

"So you still pissed about your brother and Lindsey?" Marc asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm glad that Tim is happy with her." John gave him a fake smile.

"John, How long have we been friends?" Marc rolled his eyes.

"Since we were kids."

"And would you agree that we know each other very well?"

"Yeah you know me better than anyone."

"Than why do insist on lying to me?" Marc smirked as John gave him a confused look.

"About what? I said that I'm happy for my brother." John growled.

"You maybe happy for him but you still wish that Lindsey was with you. But I don't know why you like her so much. You guys did not get along at all when we were kids. You couldn't stand her if I remember correctly." Marc felt frustrated that his cousin insisted on being so confusing.

"Yeah I know. Everyone keeps reminding me that I was so horrible to her when we were little kids but no one knows the real reason." John snapped.

"So why don't you explain it?'

"No because you'll laugh at me." John felt embarrassed.

"No I won't."

"Fine. The reason that I pushed her away was because I liked her. But I didn't want everyone to make fun of me so I just teased her and tried to act cool."

"That's dumb! None of us would have cared because we loved hanging out with her like she was one of the boy's." Marc couldn't believe how immature John used to be.

"That was just the thing she was one of the guy's. Never wore make-up like the other girls. She always wanted to play football never sit on the side and watch like the other girl's. Things became a lot easier when she moved away because I didn't have to think about her."

"Yeah but why were you so horrible to her?"

"Because the more I liked her the more I wanted to push her away. But what really gets me is how she hasn't let it go." John felt angry that Lindsey was keeping him at arm's length. Even if he couldn't be with her he wanted to get his foot in the door by being her friend. But she just kept pushing him away and giving him the cold shoulder.

"Can you blame her for being a little mean towards you? I mean you sent that girl home crying half the time. Plus because everyone followed you they didn't talk to her because they didn't want you to get mad at them."

"Yeah but were grown ups now and she should let it go." John rolled his eyes.

"She will it's just going to take some time. But I think that you just let this crush go because she seems to be pretty happy with Tim. The last thing she would like is for you to try and get between them. Wait till she opens up to you again and who knows maybe she and Tim won't last that long."

"Yeah you're right." John assured his cousin. But in the back of his mind he knew that he was not about to let Lindsey get away from him. His feelings for her were growing and there was no way that he wanted to let her get away from him. The last few years were hard letting go of her and he had spent it wondering what could have happened if he would have told her the truth and they had been together. No way was he going to make that mistake again.

Lindsey sat staring at the open file before her on the desk stuck on the name John Cena. It had been at least ten minutes and she had not written a single thing down wondering what was stopping her. She was twenty-two years old and still letting this man get to her and frustrate her beyond belief. If things hadn't been going so well with Tim she would have moved back with home. John had been leaving her alone but that seemed to be the most nerve-wracking thing for her not knowing if he was ever going to make a move.

"Can I come in?" Lindsey looked up to John himself standing in the doorway. Slowly walking in he closed the door behind him John sat in the chair with a smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you?" Lindsey kept herself calm.

"I just came to see how the love of my brother's life is doing?" John smiled.

"Great. Is that all?"

"No. I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch?"

"I still have a lot of work to do." Lindsay studied him wondering what he was trying to do.

"I'm sure you can spare a half an hour. I don't think that you're uncle would mind. I just asked him and says you need a break you're always in here working."

"No, really I'm just busy."

"Lindsey why do you hate me so much?"

"What? No. I don't hate you. I'm just adjusting to living back here. It's just going to take some time." Lindsey was shocked by his audacity to ask such a question. Looking down she went back to her work trying to ignore the stare he was giving her.

"Alright than I suppose that I will let you get done. I just want to be your friend Lindsey. Sorry to bother you." John didn't wait for her to answer just stood up and walked out the door.

Lindsey looked back up when he was out of site. Tim had been asking her to let it go and give him a second chance. It seemed that he was a better person and he had nothing but the best of intentions. Lindsey just wasn't sure that she could trust him to be a good person.

**Authors Note: There you go. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**


	6. it's over before it started

**Authors note: I still haven't bought a computer but I have access to one but since I've had so many reviews and e-mails asking me to update I'm going to do the best I can. Thanks for the patience and reviews. **

It was Saturday night Tim and Lindsey were sitting on the couch watching a movie. When it was over Tim shut it off and turned towards Lindsey taking in a slow breath," I have something to tell you."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Well you know I want to be a pediatrician?"

"Yes."

"Well before you moved here UCLA sent me a letter accepting me on a full scholarship to finish med school. But since I've met you I decided that I'm going to attend the local college and see if things workout between us."

"What?" Lindsey sat back dumbfounded.

"I don't want a long distance relationship; I think we have something and that we can make it work."

"Tim are you sure about this? I don't want you to make a big mistake and blame me for it if perhaps we break up someday. I don't want your family to think that I ruined your life and that if it wasn't for me you would have had a better education."

"Why are you pushing me away?" Tim could feel the hurt in the pit of stomach.

"I'm not pushing you. I just want you to think about this so that you don't make a big mistake and your family and friends and you blame me for you throwing away an incredible opportunity. We have been doing really well but you have to do what is right for you and I am willing to make a long distance relationship work for you. So all I'm asking you to do is to think about it."

"Okay. I will." Tim shook his head already sure that he was going to stay as close to Lindsey as possible.

**The next day**

"Hey man what's up mom tells me that you're thinking about giving up UCLA for Lindsey." John walked into Tim's apartment feeling furious that he was willing to make such a big decision after he had only been with her for a little less than two months.

"Save it John, I've had the lecture from everyone even Lindsey. It's getting really annoying." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well everyone is right. You should think long and hard about this. You really don't know how long you and Lindsey are going to last." John was surprised that Lindsey was telling him the same thing everyone else was.

"Yes. Did you come over here to bug the shit out of me or did you want something?"

"Were all going out for beers tonight want to come?"

"Sure. Let me just call Lindsey and tell her." After Tim called Lindsey he and John went to his house and met all the other guys. At the last minute John decided to back out saying that he had a lot to do before he went on the road again. When all the guy's were out the door John waited until he was sure that they were gone and grabbed his keys and headed over to Lindsey's house.

"Hey John what's up? I thought you were going out with all the guys tonight?"

"I decided not to, I had a lot to do tonight. But I was wondering if maybe you want to go get something to eat with me?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to eat something hear and get some sleep."

"Oh, Well than I come in and talk you for a second."

"Sure."

"I wanted to talk about Tim giving up the scholarship."

"I don't think he should but I guess it's his decision and no one has any right to tell him what to do."

"Yeah but as his family none of us want him to give it up and were really worried that he will. So the more you tell him it's a bad idea will help because I think he will listen to you more than any of us."

"John I already told him how I feel and that's all there is to it. If he wants to discuss it again than he can ask me but otherwise is it's his decision." Lindsey felt that John had a hidden agenda and there was something he wasn't saying.

"All right well I'll let you be." John smiled realizing that he was pushing it and she was becoming suspicious. John walked out and picked up his cell phone calling mark telling him to make sure that Tim was really wasted. Than he went and picked up his friend dawn and headed to the bar. When he arrived he found all the guys sitting at a table in the back walking over he made sure that Dawn sat next to Tim rubbing up on him.

"What are you trying to pull John?" Marc whispered.

"You'll see." John smirked.

"Wanna come home with me tonight?" Dawn whispered in Tim's ear.

"For what?" Tim slurred.

"Anything you want sweetie." Dawn smiled.

"Sure." Tim smiled standing up taking her hand and going back to her apartment. "What the hell was that all about?" Marc glared.

"That was a little test that Tim just failed." John frowned.

"How the hell could you do that? You know he's falling in love with Lindsey."

"If he was falling in love with her he wouldn't have just went home with Dawn."

"So know your going to tell Lindsey aren't you?"

"Nope. Tim will feel so guilty that he will tomorrow."

"You're an asshole." Marc stood up walking away from John.

**The next morning**

Tim woke up the next morning wrapping his arm around what he thought wasLindsey. Moving slowly he realized that both their clothes were thrown all over his room and he wasn't sure how he had gotten home last night.

"Tim, what are you doing?" He heard Lindsey's voice."

"Cuddling." He smirked.

"Tim what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you yelling about?" Tim sat up realizing that Lindsey was standing at the foot of the bed and he still had his arm around someone.

"Lindsey, but I thought she was you. I thought this....I don't know...Lindsey please wait!...Listen to me!.....I thought she was you!" Tim realized she was out the door. Rolling out of bed Tim got some clothes on leaving whoever she was to sleep his bed. Grabbing his keys he went after Lindsey, when he didn't find her home he went to his parents and than his brother's. Not being able to find her anywhere he finally picked the phone up and called her.

"Lindsey don't hang up! Where are you?"

"It's over Tim. I can't believe you would hurt me this way after that big long speech you just gave me." Her voice was cold and monotone.

"I'm so sorry baby. I was too drunk I thought it was you."

"It's over. Just go to UCLA and forget about me. Don't bother with me because I don't want to hear it." Lindsey hung up. Tim hung his head realizing that it wasn't going to do much to call her back. He had made a big mistake and their was no excuse. Getting back in his truck he headed home to pack.

John sat playing Nintendo not realizing the events that were going on around him.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Marc shut the game off standing in John's face.

"What?"

"Lindsey caught Tim this morning with Dawn. Their through and Tim is packing for UCLA."

"Really?" John acted surprise.

"Don't act like that! You might have made things worse. I hope it was worth it." Marc looked at him disgusted and walked away. John sat thinking about what his next move would be now that things were going his way he would have to think it through.

**Authors note: Read and Review. **


	7. undeniable

**Authors note: Here's another update for ya. Thanks for the reviews. **

"So has anyone talked with Lindsey since this all happened?" Sharon Cena sat staring at all of her boys. They had just gotten back from the airport dropping Tim off and now they sat sulking over coffee in the kitchen.

"No, I don't think so. But maybe someone should go see how she's doing. I'm sure she is pretty upset." Marc said glaring at John.

"That's true. Maybe I should do it because she doesn't need a man talking to her right now let alone one of his brother's" Sharon nodded. She had never felt so disappointed in one of her sons. The audacity that he had after he had proclaimed that he was falling in love with Lindsey. But Sharon was proud that her son didn't make excuses for himself and knew that it was his own fault for going home with that woman.

"I'll go see her." John piped up.

"I think you should let your mother go do that." Marc smacked him on the arm giving him an evil stare.

"Yeah none of us should bother her." Jason spoke up. All the Cena boy's realized it was no secret that John has had an eye for Lindsey ever since she moved back into town. And they couldn't help but wonder if he set Tim up for his fall.

"No let me go. I think it would be easier for me. Besides Tim her and I have spent a lot of time together since she came back to town. You know because I've been doing my legal affairs through her uncle's firm."

"I don't know." Sharon looked around hesitantly thinking there was something she was missing.

"Just let me do it. It will be fine." John grabbed his keys and walked out the door not giving any of them a chance to stop him. Driving to Lindsey's place he went over and over in head what he would say to her. Did he want to tell her the truth that he had feeling for her ever since they were little? Or was it to soon may be he should give her a few weeks before he moved in. She needed time to get over Tim. He walked slowly to the door and knocked. When she opened it she was wearing charcoal gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked worn out like she had been doing nothing but crying for the past few days.

"What do you want John?" She said softly.

"The whole family was wondering how you were doing and we wanted to make sure that you were okay. So I came over here to check up on you. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She moved aside slowly closing the door behind him.

"You look tired."

"Haven't been sleeping well."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Tim left this morning. If it's any consolation he looks just as horrible as you."

"He should."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I just need some time. I thought he was the one." Lindsey sank down to the couch trying not to cry out. Her heart was broken and there was no way she could deny it. John saw the tear forming and moved over to her taking her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here for you honey." He whispered softly trying to push the idea of how soft her body felt against his.

"It was probably for the best, I really wanted him to go to UCLA but I just didn't want it to end this way." Lindsey pulled away wiping her tears. John was still holding her hand and Lindsey could feel the warmth of his touch going through her.

"Thank you John."

"No problem sweetie. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." John moved the lose strands away from her face letting his palm rest against her cheek. She placed a kiss on the inside of it not knowing why she did it. John leaned in kissing her slowly at first coaxing her lips open. He heard a whimper escape the back of her throat as they fell back on to the coach her mouth opened to his only allowing him to make the kiss deeper and sweeter. Putting her hands on his chest she pushed him away both of them sitting back up.

"Maybe you should go." Lindsey avoided his stare.

"Yeah you're right. But something his happen here and both of us can't deny it for long Lindsey." John stood up and walked out the door feeling incredibly shaken from the power of the kiss.


	8. a date

Author's note: Okay so I decided that I want to update this story. But ideas are coming very slim and few. So hopefully it will be good.

John pulled into his driveway still feeling the taste of Lindsey on his lips. All he wanted was for her to be his without hurting anyone in the process let alone is own brother but he did what he had to do to get what he wanted. If everyone found out that he set his brother up no one would ever forgive him especially Lindsey. Why did he have to be so stupid when he was little? If he had just admitted that he wanted to be her boyfriend than maybe they would be together today and be starting a family. When he would lay awake at night; He would dream about what it be like when they grew up. If they grew up together would he marry her and have kids? Would they still be living in West Newbury? These were the what ifs that he had pondered so many times until the day she moved away he figured once she left that he would never see her again. And when he found out that she was back in town he wanted to see if all those feelings would come rushing back once he did. But now his job was to undo the things he had done wrong in the past.

Lindsey threw her pen down for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Concentration seemed to be very sparse these days all she could think about was John and the kiss they had shared. Her head was in a tailspin she was so confused about what she wanted. Her heart still ached to have Tim back she missed him so much and just wanted him to call and tell her that he missed her. But than on the other end John was on her mind constantly trying to resist the feelings that she was beginning to feel for him.

Picking up her ringing cell phone she sighed," Hello."

"Hi."

"Hi John."

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No I was just taking a break. I just can't seem to concentrate."

"Yeah me neither. So how are things going?" John was trying to push the conversation over the awkward hump.

"Fine, just been working a lot. My uncle seems to be getting a lot of business lately."

"That's good."

"So enough of the small talk John, what's up?" Lindsey was starting to get annoyed realizing that John had a point to the conversation and was taking forever to get to it.

"Well I was hoping that I could see you tonight. Because we really haven't talked since that kiss."

"John I really don't think that is such a good idea. I need to be by myself for a while. So much has happened in such little time and I've only been home a few months. It's like were teenagers again and I just don't want to go there."

"Lindsey I don't know how many times I can keep apologizing for that. I've been trying to make it up to you. I have feelings for you Lindsey and all I want is for you to give me a chance." John tried to edge the irritation in his voice.

"That's not a good idea at all. I just stopped dating your brother and that's not going to make me look good if I start dating his brother a few weeks after we break up." Lindsey tried not to raise her voice.

"To be fair he cheated on you and that's not right. I think people won't make a big deal that your dating the brother who treats you better."

"That 's not fair John! I can't believe you would say such a thing about your brother." Lindsey snapped.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Please Lindsey just meet me for a bite to eat so that we can talk like friends." John calmed down.

"Fine, just as friends and that's it. I'll meet you at your house at 7:00pm." Lindsey sighed.

"Thank you. Bye." John hung up the phone. He would make it a dinner she would never forget.

**Authors note: Okay. Read it and review it. And give me some ideas if you have some to spare. Thanks. **


	9. pressure

Lindsey didn't think that she had ever been so nervous in her life. Here she was standing outside his door trying to get the nerve up to knock and every time she brought her hand up it was shaking so bad that she could barely stand it. John didn't even know she was here yet all she had to do was turn around go home and call John telling him that she didn't feel well. That was all she had to do so why wasn't she leaving yet? Taking a deep breath she turned around and walked down the steps until she heard the door open.

"Lindsey? Where are you going?" She heard his voice and her heart froze.

"Hey, I was just going to make sure that my door was locked on my car." Lindsey turned around slowly to see that he was wearing slacks and a high collared shirt that seemed to fit him perfectly. In all the years that she had known him Lindsey didn't think that he had ever looked so good. She didn't feel so underdressed since she was still wearing her pants suit from the office.

"Come on in." He smiled stepping aside so that she could come in. Lindsey kept her eyes on the ground walked out trying to avoid the stare he was giving her. Looking around his house Lindsey could see that the house had been cleaned up so that it was spotless and it smelled so good.

"Where is everybody?" Lindsey tried to skirt around the fact that John was trying so hard to impress her.

"I kicked them out for the night so that we could talk by ourselves." John smiled at her walking into the kitchen hoping that she would follow and see what he had set up just for them. Lindsey sat looking around the house trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on her. She had to remember that she didn't want to be here and that all she wanted to do was tell John the only thing that could happen was they were friends. Walking into the kitchen she saw that he had the back door open.

"What's going on in the backyard?" Lindsey looked out.

John turned around and smiled handing her a glass of wine," Why don't you go look for yourself?"

"Alright." Lindsey took the glass of wine and walked out stopping as soon as she saw the candles illuminating the deck. John had set up a table with candle's surround and roses and rose petals all over. The site caught her breath and she stopped not able to find the words to say anything. John walked up behind her trying to figure out her reaction.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"You shouldn't have done all this." Lindsey took a big gulp of wine and walked to the other side of the deck.

"Why? I wanted to make this special for you. I want you to understand that I'm being serious and that I want you to take this serious." John studied her.

"John I don't want it to get complicated, I like your family and I don't want them to hate me and think I'm jumping from family member to family member. " Lindsey felt the stress of the situation sitting on her shoulders and she really needed to decide if she want deal with it.

"Let's just have a nice dinner and than we can talk some more. Come on I cooked."

"Oh yeah, is that the new name for delivery?" She smirked.

"That's funny smart ass." John rolled his eyes and walked in to get the rest of the food.

Sitting down they made small talk during the whole meal trying to ignore the fact that there was some major tension going on between them. Lindsey thought that she was going to lose her mind if they didn't get this resolved soon. Everything that had happened in the last few months she did not want to be a mistake. When her and Tim were together she could have honestly seen them being together for a long time. It's been so long since she had been happy and comfortable. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why was John trying so hard to keep her attention? What did it matter? She had always thought that he looked at her like an annoying little sister. John was trying so hard and she didn't want to feel like she owed him something. They couldn't be together it was just impossible and too difficult.

"What are you thinking about?" John snapped her out of her daze.

"Oh I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How great this food is. And just how exactly you were able to pull it off without burning your house down." Lindsey laughed.

"Very funny. Okay I admit it. My mom came over and helped me out."

"John! You're mom knows? She probably thinks I'm a tramp now."

"No! I just told her that you've been feeling stressed since Tim left and I wanted to do something nice for you as your friend."

"I'm sure she believed that. I knew this was a bad idea. I need to go. " Lindsey got up getting ready to leave. But John grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Please don't leave like this." He pushed her hair out of her face trying to figure out what he could do or say so that she would feel better.

"John you're making it to hard. I don't want to get hurt."

" I promise I won't. Lindsey, I think I'm…."

"No please don't say it! "

"I'm falling in love with you and I want you to give us a chance."

Lindsey stopped biting her lip to keep it from quivering. She didn't want to break down her e and start crying in front of him. All of a sudden she couldn't breathe and needed to escape. There was too much pressure. Turning around she ran out to her car trying to control herself. The thing that scared her most was that she was falling in love with him too. In fact she was pretty sure that she had always been in love with him.


	10. later

**Authors note: Alright peeps here is an update for you. Hope you like it.**

John sat walking around the house trying to clean it up. It was the only thing that he could do to keep from getting into his jeep and going over to her house and making love to her. He should have ran after her but he was trying so hard to understand her side of the story and not be selfish. It may be one of the hardest things he has ever done. He had never wanted anything more in his life than how he wanted her. Maybe he should call her just to make sure that she was home. But who was he kidding all he wanted was to here the sound of her voice. To here her laughter ring in his ears all night. Walking upstairs he pulled out his ringing cell phone and saw that it was Tim. Taking a deep breath he picked up," What's up bro?"

"Not much. Just taking a break from all this work I have to do. Wanted to see what you were up to."

"Nothing, just getting ready to crash."

"That's cool. How is everyone?" Tim asked.

"Good, just doing their own thing. Keeping busy. It's been a little depressing without you."

"Yeah I hear that." Tim agreed.

Than they both stopped talking for what seemed to be almost an hour. "Alright dude well I guess I'll call you later." John broke the silence not being able to handle it anymore.

"Alright. Sounds good. But, John."

"What's up?"

"How's Lindsey doing?" Tim sputtered out.

"She's all right I guess. We really haven't seen much of her but that's just because she's been working." John spoke quickly trying to ignore the feeling of his stomach dropping. Tim had every right to ask after all he was falling for her pretty fast before he left.

"Well that's good. All right. Tell everyone I said hi and I miss them." Tim spoke softly.

"Okay. Take care and I'll talk to you soon." John hung up the phone. Running his hands through his hair he sat down on his bed sighing trying to make himself regret what he was doing. But he just couldn't. He was in love with her and that's all there was to it. Tim would understand in the end.

**The next day….**

Lindsey sat on her couch trying to concentrate on the work before. She had deliberately packed extra work for herself so that she could do something other than sitting around the house moping and thinking about Tim and John. But now she had extra work and was sitting around moping. Wow she just couldn't get a break lately. She wondered what Tim was doing right now at this very moment. Was he thinking about her? Did he want to call her? She wanted to call him even if she got voicemail it would be nice to hear his voice. Than there was John who was trying so damn hard to convince her that he was in love with her. But she could never really trust much of what he said. Hearing a knock on the door she stood up and walked over looking through the peephole. Shit it was John. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stared at him.

"Can I come in?" He smiled.

"I'd rather you not but you don't seem to listen well." Lindsey smirked stepping aside.

"I know that things last night started to get intense and I understand that you are dealing with a lot right now. Lindsey I really am trying to understand and be patient. But you also to need to do the same for me. It's very important that you see where I'm coming from." John stared at her.

"That's fine. You are allowed your own opinion. But try not to expect too much from me because you treated me like shit for the longest time. And I just didn't do anything to deserve it."

"I can't make excuses for that and I don't really understand why I did it. Some people think it was because that's how long I've loved you." John tried to ignore the fact that she flinched when he said the word love.

"You also have to understand that I was starting to fall for someone and you basically came in and tried to take me away. What happened between Tim and I wasn't your fault but you weren't being the best brother when he started dating me."

"I know that and you don't think I feel guilty. I do I honestly do. But he's gone and I'm here." John snapped.

"Just because you're here doesn't mean I want you." Lindsey snapped back."

"Bullshit." John went for her and grabbed her close pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Whimpering Lindsey tried to push him away but melted into his arms as his kiss became slower and sweeter. Grabbing her he lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Without breaking the kiss he moved into the bedroom laying her down for a second so he could take his shirt off. Lying down beside her he pulled her close trying not to rush but he had waited so long to be with her.

"John." She gasped as he moved down her body so that he could undress her. Taking the rest of his clothes off he moved back to her falling into her arms. Kissing her deeply he took the time to explore every inch of her body until she was trembling. Rolling her over so that he was on top of her he moved inside of her taking his time. John didn't let her take his eyes off her until they were both spent. Never realizing that is was going to be that good his first time with her. When they were done he lay next to her holding her in his arms. For now they wouldn't say anything and deal with the consequences later.

**Author's note: Hope you like it. Merry Christmas.**


	11. the wrong person

**Author's note: Thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate them. Here's an update. **

Laying in the bed neither of them said anything for what seemed to be hours. Lindsey began to feel the pangs of regret right away. As much as she wanted to fight him they kept nagging her. All she wanted was to be happy and there was a man laying right next to her who had no problem giving it to her. But as soon as she let her heart open back up something or someone would come and snatch it away. She couldn't bear the thought of having to go through the pain and heartache. If she gave John the chance that she was pretty sure he deserved right away everyone would be judging her and gossiping behind her back.

"What are you thinking?" John cut into her thoughts abruptly.

"That was great but I can't ignore this nervous feeling in my stomach." She looked up at him wishing that the smile he gave her every time he looked at her would make everything better.

"Are you willing to give us a chance?" John said softly.

"I'm strongly considering but please don't push me."

"Okay I won't. But what are you so worried about?" John felt frustrated with the fact that she was so hesitant.

"The things that everyone will say about me. No one will be very understanding if we suddenly just come out of left field with the fact that were together."  
"It will be fine, everyone in my family loves you just as much as they love me."

"That's way to easy for you to say you're family. I can just picture it now it will all be blamed on me. Everyone will say that I'm just playing some game and I don't care about who I hurt. They'll say I'm a slut for dating two brothers one after another. Trust me the blame will lay one me."

"Well what if we keep seeing each other but keep it on the down low so that no one will ever know."

"That could work but you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone until I'm ready."

"Lindsey I really want to be with you and I will do anything to make you happy. More than you will ever know." John kissed her softly.

"I'm beginning to see that but I'm so scared that I'm going to get hurt again."

"Well you need to quit with that because as long as I'm around it won't happen." John held her in his arms until she fell asleep. Looking down at her he couldn't believe it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her. It overwhelmed him so much he all most couldn't breath. For now he would keep they're blooming relationship under wraps for a while. But all he wanted to do was scream from the rooftops how much he loved her. Lindsey was the type of woman who got him thinking about his life and made him want to be a better man. And if it took the rest of his life he would always make sure she understood and knew that.

"I love you Lindsey." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Tim."

Author's note: I know it's short but you can only drag something on for so long. I hope you like it.


	12. Back in town

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and Pm's. I appreciate it very much so here's an update.

John rolled out of the bed when he heard her slow breathing. What the hell was he going to do? He was in love with Lindsey but Lindsey was still in love with his brother. Looking over at her he watched the small that crept a crossed her face. He wondered if she was dreaming about him or Tim. Grabbing his clothes he got dressed and walked into the kitchen trying to decide whether or not he should just leave or wait until she wakes up and talk to her. But what was he going to say? Hey I know that you're still in love with my brother who I set up to cheat on you but I still want to be with you. John couldn't figure out a way to clear up this whole mess without losing her.

Lindsey stood in the doorway staring at John trying to figure out what he was thinking. Something was going on and she couldn't figure out what it was. But John wasn't telling her the whole story.

"What's wrong? You look like you have a lot on you're mind." Lindsey walked into the living room and sat across from on the couch.

"Lindsey can you ever forgive me for what I did? I need to know that even if we stay together for a month or for two years. That at some point you can forgive me for what happened when we were kids."

"Of course John. Where is all this coming from?"

"I was just thinking about how much I care for you and that I want things to work out the correct way for us. I know you're not ready for this but I am in love with you and I will do anything to make you happy." John gave her a half smile.

"Come here." Lindsey motioned for him to come sit down by her. She pulled him into her arms and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "okay."

"Okay what?" John looked up at her confused.

"I'm saying okay I want to make this work just don't make regret it."

"Seriously. I promise I won't." John kissed her again trying to tone down the huge smile on his face.

A few months later… 

Lindsey stood in the backyard of John's house laughing as he played football with all of his friends. The last few months had really been good for her, she was feeling the best she had in such a long time. John was always trying so hard to make sure that she was happy. His family had been a little skeptical at first but seemed to be truly happy for them. Lindsey couldn't help but feel their was something that she didn't know about and was like a nervous tick that she kept trying to push down but it just won't go way. No one had really mentioned Tim in a while but she heard his name brought up every now and than and when she walked into the room they all got quiet. But none of that mattered Lindsey was happy with John now she felt relieved to know that no one was judging her or whispering about her behind her back.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" John wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear.

"Just about how cute you are out there." Lindsey laughed hugging him back.

"Well it sure is nice to see you two all cozy." A voice said from behind them. Turning around they both saw Tim standing there with a very irritated looked on his face.

"Holy shit! Tim what's going on? What a big surprise?" Marc came out of nowhere grabbing Tim in a hug so that everyone could avoid the tension that just sprung up.

"Not much. I was missing everyone so I thought I would drop in for a surprise weekend visit. But I see there are a few surprises for me. " Tim stared at Lindsey as she turned away from avoiding his gaze.

"Look Tim let's go talk somewhere." John tried to grab his arm.

"No we can stay right here and talk. It seems you had no problem stealing her as soon as I leave town. It's good to know that everyone knew except me. How many times have we talked on the phone and you didn't say one word about it!" Tim pushed John away.

"It wasn't like that! I wanted to tell you so many times. Don't blame this on Lindsey I was the one who pursued her. She was very reluctant to give me a chance because she was still in love with you." John snapped back trying to keep his temper under control because he knew that Tim had every right to be pissed off.

"Is that true Lindsey?" Tim pushed John out of the way and walked up to her.

"Yeah it was true. But the truth of the matter is Tim. I decided to give him a chance so it's not all John's fault. Second I'm crazy about him and it was a few months after you left that we started seeing each other. So I understand if you're upset but you need to understand that you cheated on me and pushed me away. John loves me and I love him very much. So please respect me when I say back off!" Lindsey stared him right in the eye.

Tim stared back and forth at the two of them trying to think of something to say. Lindsey had a really good point. But he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt by the fact this she was with his own brother now. But if that's whom she was happy with than he had to respect it didn't he?

"All right. I'm sorry it was just a little shocking to see."

"And I'm sorry for that one of us should have told you. But please just try to be happy I'm really happy with him." Lindsey hugged him tightly.

"Are we okay?" John walked up to him.

"Yeah. Were cool. Just let me be a little irritated for a while." Tim smirked. The party got back under way and everyone forget what happened right away. But Tim couldn't help but sit and watch Lindsey with John. He was lying when he said that he was okay with it. But if she was happy than he should let it go.

**Authors note**:** Hope you like it!**


	13. So sweet

**Author's note: So two updates in one night. Aren't we lucky? Lol. Here you go I hope you like it. And look out for my new story soon. Working real hard on it. P.S. I updated Possession. Check it out.**

Lindsey sat at her house waiting for John to get back from dropping Tim off at the airport. The rest of the weekend went well they hung out with John's family so everyone could spend time with Tim everything seemed to be ok. But there were times when she was sure that Tim was staring at her. But she shrugged it off because she didn't want to start problems when everything was going so well. But why did she still have that nervous tick that it was to good to be true.

John hugged his brother and watched him leave he terminal pulling out his cell phone it had been ringing non-stop for the last hour assuming it was Lindsey he smiled answering it "Miss me that much huh?"

"Why haven't you called? I did you a favor and than I never hear from you. And you ignore me when I ever I see you at the shows. What the hell is going on?"

"Shit dawn, I'm with Lindsey now. Get over it no one forced you to sleep with my brother. Besides I thought you two would hit it off." John lied through his teeth.

"What? You used me? How could you!" she yelled.

"Give me a break. Did you honestly think I was going to be with someone who was willing to sleep with my brother?" John rolled his eyes.

"Does she know? Does she know that you broke up your own brother's relationship so you could move in on her?" Dawn said viciously.

"Nope and she won't find out. Because if you tell her I will make sure everyone we work with knows what a slut you are. And than you'll never be respected as a professional wrestler." John smirked when she got quiet.

"She'll find out eventually." Dawn hung up.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He thought. Dialing Lindsey on his phone he walked out to his truck." Hey baby, just got done dropping Tim off. Can't wait to come see you"

"You've only been gone for an hour and a half." Lindsey laughed.

"I know but I'm so damn crazy about you." John laughed glad that everything was going so well between them. And now that Tim knew and was okay with them being together. Marc would tell even if he disagreed with it. Dawn would never say anything because she valued her career way too much. Now he had nowhere to go but up," So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Umm….pick up a movie and we can cuddle on the couch." Lindsey smiled.

"Okay chick flick?" John grumbled.

"It's up to you but a chick flick will score you points."

"Chick flick it is." He laughed,

"Okay see you in a bit." Lindsey hung up.

A little while later she heard him knock at the door opening it up he was holding a movie and a tub of vanilla ice cream," I figured this would get me extra points."

"You're definitely right." She smiled kissing him on the lips. Putting the ice cream in the freezer and put the movie on and cuddled up. After a little bit John got up and grabbed the ice cream and one spoon.

"I don't get any? I though you were trying to get points?" Lindsey gasped.

"You can have some." John took a big spoonful and shoved it into her mouth.

"Way to much." Lindsey went to wipe her mouth off but John stopped her "Let me." Kissing her chin he licked all the ice cream up moving from her chin to her neck slowly. "Tastes good." He smiled.

"Oh yeah let me try." Lindsey tasted the ice cream off his finger taking her time; John gulped at the site of her. Setting the ice cream down he laid her down on the couch kissing her tenderly. Moving his hands to the hem of her shirt he lifted it off of her. Throwing it to the floor he grabbed a spoonful of ice cream again putting it on her stomach.

"Aww…. It's cold." She gasped.

"It won't last long." He growled swirling his tongue over her belly button making sure that every drop of ice cream was gone. Moving back up he slid her bra off and his shirt. Turning him over she put some ice cream on his neck letting it slide down a little bit before she took her time licking it up taking little nibbles of his skin moving down his stomach she kept teasing him until he was panting. Sitting up John wrapped her legs around his waste kissing her, " I'm so crazy about you."

"I know." She smiled. Rolling her onto her back he undid her jeans and slid them off. He couldn't get enough of her his control was so close to snapping. Sliding his hand into her panties he touched her gently starting slowly he slid a finger into her. Never taking his eyes off her he started a slow pace biting her earlobe gently he whispered," Tell me it feels good."

"John! Yes please. It does." She gasped in torture from the pleasure he was giving her.

"I know baby." John stopped pulling her panties off and sliding his pants off she sat up eager to touch him smiling she pushed him back and took the ice cream placing it on him. John groaned at the feel of the cold ice cream and the heat of her mouth on him. Her tongue swirled around him and he threw his head back placing his hand in her hair. Pulling her back up he sat so his back was against the couch and she was straddling him. Capturing her mouth in a ravenous kiss he entered her sliding her down and placed his hand on her hips her hands were gripping the back of the couch to keep her steady. John growled throwing his head back," You feel so good."

Lindsey was breathless and couldn't say anything. Pulling him closer to her John picked up the pace until he felt her tighten around him than he slowed down.

"John please!" She cried out.

"Okay." He laughed a deep throaty sexy laugh that made her shiver. Moving faster John waited until he knew she was ready and let him self go so that they came at the same time. Her head rested on is shoulder he moved so that they were laying down and she was in his arms. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch wrapping them in it. John kissed her gently moving the hair out of her face.

"We should get up. The ice cream needs to be put away and we didn't finish the movie. Not to mention we need showers because were so sticky." Lindsey smiled.

"Shhh let's just lay here for a minute." John kissed her forehead. Lindsey got quiet and before they knew it they both drifted off.

When Lindsey woke up again it was one in the morning. Hearing a beeping noise she sat up looking on the floor. It was John's cell phone saying he had five missed calls and one new voicemail. Looking at it she opened the face and saw that they were all from dawn. Wasn't that the chick Tim slept with? Lindsey thought. Looking over at John she put his phone back down and went to take a shower. When she had put on clean pajamas on she cleaned up the ice cream and shut the TV off. Waking John up she wanted to move him to the bed," Hey let's go to bed."

Rolling over he sat up looking around still pretty out of it," What time is it?"

"It's late. Let's go to bed." Standing up she laughed at the fact the he didn't realize he was still naked. Looking back down at his phone she decided she would ask him in the morning as to who Dawn was and why she was calling so often and so late. Lindsey tried not to get worked up but the nervous tick was beating very steady right now.

**Author's note: Hope you like it. Sorry if I have a few spelling errors. I type fast and than miss them when I go over it. Read and enjoy.**


	14. The other woman

**Author's Note: Okay back with another update. Once again thanks for the reviews and e-mails. Much appreciated. Plus check out my other stories!**

The next morning Lindsey sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when John came stumbling out, "Morning sleepy head."

"Kissing her he smiled," Morning. Where's my phone?"

"Over on the table."

"Okay let me check my messages quick."

"Okay you want some coffee?" She stood up.

"Yeah." He picked up his phone checking messages. Lindsey watched his face to see his reaction. Sitting back down she waited for him to hang up seeing that he seemed annoyed.

"Anything interesting?" Lindsey asked him.

"Not really."

"Who's Dawn?"

"What?" John's heart jumped into his throat.

"Last night I woke up to your phone ringing. There were like five missed calls from Dawn."

"We work together she probably needed to know some info about the next venue."

"Why was she calling so late?"

"Probably because I'm always up late too. She's probably trying to get her plane ticket as soon as possible so that it's not so expensive. I would have answered but someone was keeping me busy." He laughed kissing her again.

"Wasn't she the one who slept with Tim?" Lindsey just wouldn't let it go.

"Yeah." John hesitated," She had been town that week and came to the bar that night."

"Oh." Lindsey got quiet.

"Baby I'm so sorry. Little did I know she was going to go after Tim, I mean I knew that she gets around a lot but I had no idea that she was that shady. Baby I swear if I knew I wouldn't have told her to come up." John pleaded.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea. Does Tim still see her?" Lindsey asked getting up to put her glass in the sink.

"No I don't think so." John stood up walking over to her turning her around placing his hands on the sink," Please don't worry about it. She's nothing but a slut and it sucks that it happened. But now were together I promise I'll never hurt you." John kissed her forehead.

"I know. I'm not sure why it's bothering me." Lindsey knew he was right pulling her close he hugged her tightly letting out a deep breath.

"So when do you leave again?" Lindsey asked.

"Tomorrow." John hated being apart from her too long. When he was on the road he was always worried that when he came home Lindsey would be gone and he would never see her again.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh well I guess I can use the time to catch up on my work." Lindsey sighed.

"So I guess you coming with me is out of the question?" John raised an eyebrow.

Looking at up at him Lindsey smiled," Are you serious?"

"Yeah just because I can't have you with me all the time doesn't mean we should never do it." John smiled.

"Sure, let me make sure I can get the time off from my uncle. I can always bring my laptop with me and do work while you're busy."

"Sounds good. Call you're uncle and I'll get the tickets." John kissed her going to take a shower and get dressed when he was done he jumped online getting the tickets and a rental car set up for them.

"My uncle said that's fine."

"Well I got the tickets so now we both need to pack and were all set." John came out into the living room.

"Sounds good." Lindsey was excited to see that they were taking such a huge step into there relationship.

"So I'm going to pack and than I'll comeback, we can leave from here tomorrow. Anything specific you want for the plane?"

"Umm…batteries and something crunchy I always have to have something crunchy when I fly." She laughed walking him to the door.

"Okay see you in a bit." John kissed her walking out the door.

**The next morning…**

Waking up early they had Marc drop them off at the airport. Lindsey was feeling nervous to meet all of John's friends for the first time. For some reason she hoped they approved of her after all they have some of the most beautiful women hang on them.

"Am I going to be good enough?" Lindsey asked.

"What?" John looked over at her taken back by her question.

"Are your friends going to approve of me? I mean am I pretty enough?" Lindsey bit her lip.

"Of course. Baby why wouldn't you they like you?" John couldn't believe she was so unsure of herself.

" I don't know because of all those gorgeous woman that always throw themselves on you. You guys are so successful with incredible looks so why would you have a wife or a girlfriend who isn't equally good looking?"

"No honey, that happens but most of these guys are happily married with kids or have girlfriends there committed too."

"So you're telling me none of them have ever slipped up?" Lindsey was stunned.

"Well yeah I'm sure some of them have but that's their fault. Honey I'm sure they'll love you. You're gorgeous and smart not to mention funny. Besides it doesn't matter what they think of you and I don't care what people think." John held her hand tightly loving the fact that she cared so much about him to worry what his friends thought.

"Alright." Lindsey squeezed his hand looking out the plane window. When the flight landed the two of them grabbed their luggage and picked up the rental car.

"We have to go to the arena first. Is that okay?" John asked.

"Sure." Her butterflies were swimming around in her stomach when they pulled up. She almost thought of seeing if John could get a ride to the hotel but he would be disappointed if she didn't watch him in what he loved to do so much. Stepping out of the car she took a deep breath taking John's hand they walked in. She watched quietly as he waved and smiled at different people stopping only a few times to say hi and introduce her.

"See they like you. Everyone thinks you're beautiful." John whispered in her ear after his friend Chris Benoit walked away.

"Thank you." Lindsey blushed.

"Okay I have a quick meeting and than we can leave."

"What should I do?"

"Well you can go and get something to eat while you wait."

"Alright." Lindsey let John lead her to the catering area pulling out her book she grabbed a plate off food and sat down in the corner. Becoming engrossed in it she didn't even pay attention to anyone that was coming or going. Looking up for a brief second to see if John was coming Lindsey notice someone staring at her. It was a woman with dark brown hair and Lindsey knew right way. It was Dawn and she was making her way over to Lindsey.

**Author's Note: Okay read and review. Plus check out my other stories!**


	15. to many secrets

**Authors note: Back up for another update! Thanks for the reviews much appreciated as always. Glad that you like my new story. Plus if you haven't checked my others out just do it! Lol.**

John waved goodbye to a few of his buddies after the meeting and headed back to the catering room where he froze when he saw who Lindsey was sitting with, Dawn. Shaking out of his daze he plastered a fake smile on his face and walked over to her table.

"Hey baby, sorry that took so long." John leaned down and kissed her glaring at Dawn as he grabbed a chair.

"Hi baby, Dawn and I were just having a little chat." Lindsey showed no signs of being upset John noticed as he looked at her.

"I should get going, thanks for listening to me Lindsey. It was nice meeting you." Dawn stood up and walked out briskly.

"You too." Lindsey smiled.

"Baby let me go get my bags and than we'll head over to the hotel okay?" John gave her a quick kiss and dashed from the table not even giving Lindsey a chance to say anything. Running into the hall he looked to see which way Dawn was going when he spotted her he ran after her, "What the hell are you thinking?" John grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"What?" Dawn snapped.

"I told you to stay away from her. " John growled.

"Don't worry your safe John, I just realized who she was when she was sitting in the catering room and I figured that if she's going to be here for next two weeks we would be seeing each other so I thought I would clear the air." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Fine but leave her alone. If I found out you find out you do one thing to upset her I swear you'll be sorry." John snapped.

"No one is going to hurt her more than you John, I think you've got everyone beat when it comes to that department. It's funny that you don't think she won't eventually find out about what you did and the deeper she gets the worse it gets." Dawn smirked.

"That's none of your fucking business and as long as I have something to say about the only thing Lindsey needs to know is how much I love her. Just make sure that you keep you mouth shut!" John went to walk away.

"Don't worry about a thing John, you're protected as always." Dawn snapped storming away.

John took a few deep breaths to control his anger turning around he saw Lindsey standing there with a confused look on her face.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"What?" John played stupid.

"Why were you yelling at her?" Lindsey asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure that she didn't upset you. I was setting her straight letting her know that I didn't want her getting you upset while you were on the road with me." John smiled hoping she believed him.

"Oh, well let's go I'm tired." Lindsey smiled slightly.

"Okay." John ran to his locker room grabbing his back and saying goodbye to a few of the guys. When they got in the car he noticed Lindsey was being oddly quiet, "What's up?"

"Just thinking." Lindsey smiled.

"About?" John questioned wanted to ask what Dawn had said to her.

"About what dawn said."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she wanted to apologize and let her side be known. At first I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear it but I decided it would be interesting to hear her side so I let her sit down. First she apologized profusely saying that she really didn't intend to sleep with him it was just one beer to many. Than she told me that she has an issue with always picking the wrong man and had known that Tim was off limits but didn't even think about it after she began drinking. The only reason why she had moved in on him was that she had heard Tim talk about me all night and she was jealous because she wanted someone who felt that way about her. She said that she knew you and I were together but to understand that Tim would have never hurt me if he had been completely sober and she had come on so strong. Basically she wants me to put all the blame on her and thing twice about forgiving Tim."

That bitch John thought. Dawn may not have told Lindsey the truth but she manipulated her to thinking twice about leaving John and going back to Tim," So what are you thinking? That you made a mistake?"

"No not at all. I'm actually just thinking that just because she wants me to blame everything on her and forgive Tim doesn't mean that he still didn't make a mistake. If he was drinking too much than he should have called me or had one of you take him home. Actually think that she has a bit of crush on you because she was insistent on knowing how things are going with you and if I had talked Tim lately."

"Don't let it bother you baby, she's just trying to shake things up because that's what girl's like her live for. They're so unhappy with themselves that they need to make everyone else the same way. That's why I was in the hall yelling at her because she already caused your heart pain once that I don't want her doing it again."

"It's fine honey, She said what she needed to say. I listened and there is nothing more for me to say. It's all good you can calm down now." Lindsey raised an eyebrow at him trying to ignore the feeling that everyone was still hiding something from her.

"I'm fine, just being overprotective." John smiled over at her letting it go before she got to suspicious. When they got back to the hotel John checked them in and they grabbed their luggage taking to their room. Taking a shower Lindsey came out to see that John had ordered them room service and order a movie off paper-view. Sitting next to him they munched on the food for a little bit and than set it aside. A little while into the movie Lindsey looked down at John realizing that he hadn't said anything for a while he was fast asleep. Smiling to herself she leaned down and kissed his forehead picked up her phone she walked out on to the balcony checking her messages. One was from her mom asking how everything was going Lindsey had to remember to call her tomorrow. Another was from her uncle saying that he received her e-mails of the work she had completed today. Than the last one came and it was from Tim:

"Hey Lindsey it's Tim, I'm sure you didn't recognize my number I got a new one. But anyway umm… I was just calling to see how it was going. My mom said that you went one the road with John for the next could weeks but maybe when you get back you could give me a call? Umm… it's cool if you don't want too but I just thought it would be nice to chat for a little bit or clear the air. I don't know it's just I've been thinking about and well I miss you Lindsey. Umm…don't tell anyone I called especially not John don't think it would go over well. But if you don't call than please take care of yourself and I hope you're happy. I' m sorry Lindsey."

The message abruptly, unconsciously Lindsey snapped her cell shut staring out in front of her. Tim had called her wanting to talk. How strange was that considering the woman who he had cheated on her with had talked to her today? Not sure what to think Lindsey grasped the table trying to find a chair he had completely knocked her on her ass. Staring at her phone she wondered if she should call him back and if she didn't would he call her again until she answered. But if she called him she would have to tell John and there was no way that wouldn't bother him. Why do things seem to be getting more difficult? It was supposed to be easy right? She was with a man who made her happy and was insistent on making sure she stayed that way. So why did it seem like everyone kept trying to mess it up? Calling her voicemail again Lindsey went through the messages again erasing them all even Tim's. Going inside she shut the light off curling up into John's arms she thought to herself why mess with it when it's going good.

Tim sat in his apartment looking at his cell phone hoping that she would call back. It had been a few hours since he had finally gotten up the nerve to call her and nothing was returned. All he wanted was to talk to her and clear the air so that they could possibly be friends. Especially since the way he's been hearing everyone talk about her John it could be getting serious. His whole family was saying that they had never even see John so serious about a woman in a long time. Fuck! Tim thought what the hell was he doing. All he wanted was for his brother to be happy and if it meant with Lindsey the love his Tim's life than so be it right? Feeling okay with that Tim sat down on his couch trying to relax until he heard it finally ring. Diving he ran tot the table he grabbed his cell without even looking at the caller Id.

"Lindsey?" He said breathlessly.

"What? No Tim it's Dawn."

"What the hell do you want? Save it I don't want to hear it." Tim went to hang up.

"Tim wait! I need to talk to you." Dawn yelled through the phone.

"What? Make it fast."

"It's about Lindsey. You want her back?"

"No…I'm okay with her being with John." Tim lied through his teeth.

"Don't lie. I know you do. And I want John no matter how much of an asshole he is." Dawn trailed off.

"What do you mean? What does John have to do this?" Tim asked.

"Shit, okay Tim confession time. That night at the bar John set it up for me to take you home. He made sure that everyone got you wasted before he got there and than I was supposed to get you to sleep with me."

"He's my brother why would he do that to me?" Tim asked.

"Because he's in love with Lindsey and he was jealous of the fact that you got to her first. Lindsey really wasn't opening up to him because of something that happened when you were kids?" Dawn didn't know the while story.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. So he set me up so that he could have her?" Tim was blown away.

"Basically, it's not that he doesn't love you he just wanted her and was willing to do whatever it took to get her. I guess in some fucked up way I can understand that, after all I met her today and I can see what you both like about her. Besides how he feels about her is how I feel about him."

"That's my fucking brother you don't do that shit!" Tim snapped.

"I know I know but that's why you don't get mad you get even Tim." Dawn laughed.

"What did you have in mind?" Tim calmed down.

"A way for you and I to get what we want and for John to get a dose of his own medicine."

**Authors Note: Hope you like it. Yes Lindsey will be finding out soon. So keep reading!**


	16. the games we play

**Author's note: Yes I know it takes me forever to update. Sorry! But here's one for you. Glad you like my stories**.

So Tim and Dawn sat on the phone for a few hours making a plan that was so well constructed that Tim was glad that he was going to give his own brother what he deserved If even if they were blood. But he had something good and because of his brother's selfishness he lost it and now he wanted her back. John didn't care about his feeling than why should he care about his?

**A week later…**

Lindsey had been enjoying herself immensely over the last week. She had become very comfortable with all of John's friends. Days were spent doing work while he was working out and getting ready for the show. Nights were spent together alone or traveling, they didn't get to do much exploring or clubbing but none of it bothered Lindsey.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar male voice asked from behind her.

Lindsey looked up to see Tim standing behind her, "Tim what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you guys were close by me so I thought I would drive down and see my brother in action than see if you guys wanted to go out for a beer after the show?"

"Hey baby." John came walking up with Randy Orton and looked up pausing for a second when he realized who she was talking to, "Tim? What's up man?"

"Not much, I was just telling you're woman that I knew you guy's were in town so I wanted to come down and watch the show and than go out and have a few beers." Tim gave him a fake smile.

"Sounds good." John returned the fake smile knowing something was up.

"Alright Randy want to come too?" Lindsay looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah sounds good I'm sure we can get a pretty big group. Come on John we have to get ready the show starts in fifteen minutes." Randy nodded.

"Okay Tim want to come. I'll introduce you to some of the guys." John waved him along not trusting him to be alone with Lindsey.

"Alright, talk to you later Lindsey." He waved following after the guy's.

"Okay." Lindsey waved awkwardly.

**Later that Night….**

They had all pulled a bunch of tables together at some sports bar that was pretty close to the arena. Fans were coming up on and off all night asking for pictures and autographs and all the guys said yes with grace and ease falling back into conversation like it was all the same. Lindsey couldn't help but have admiration for the way they handle everything so well from day to day treating it as if it were normal. Lindsey had sat by John all night staying in a comfortable conversation with Randy Orton and his fiancé Sam. Tim was further down the table talking to a few of the other professional wrestler and at some point and time Dawn had shown up, Lindsey wasn't worried though considering that she was in a conversation with one of the other divas.

"Are you having a good time beautiful?" John leaned over kissing her neck.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good. Let's go dance." He grabbed her hand pulling her out of the chair. A few of the others from the table followed suit. One of the chicks at the table pulled Tim up but he looked at dawn nodding seeing if she remembered what she was supposed to do. When everyone was up dancing Dawn got up and went over to John's beer slipping in a crushed pill of ecstasy just enough for him to be disoriented. Moving back to her chair quickly everyone came back deciding to have one more beer and head back to the hotel. John had worked up a good sweat so he slammed his beer fast. After a while and a few beers more John decided to get up for fresh air claiming he wasn't feeling well.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lindsey started to stand up.

"No baby, I'll be right back." John kissed her stumbling his way to the door. When Lindsey was distracted again Dawn slipped out of her chair going after John. Looking around outside she saw him leaning against his rental truck.

"John are you okay?" Dawn walked up to him slowly.

"Fine just leave me alone." John leaned back against the door feeling dizzy.

"Let me get you back to the hotel." Dawn tried to hold him up.

"No I need to get back in there." John tried to push him away.

"It's okay, Lindsey will ride back with Randy." Dawn grabbed his keys and pushed him into the back seat. Glad that he quit fighting him she got into the driver seat taking him to the hotel. When she finally got him into the hotel making sure that they went to his room. Dawn put his Cell on silent and than pulled his shorts off.

"Nothing honey just relax." She pushed him back on the bed.

**Back at the club….**

"John's been outside for a while." Lindsey looked up worried noticing that it had been almost thirty minutes since John had been gone.

"I'm sure he's fine, call his phone." Randy assured her.

"Okay." Lindsey picked up and dialed three times and never getting an answer each time.

"He's not answering. I'm going to see where he is." Lindsey stood up.

"Wait let's pay the bill and go. I'm sure he just went back to the hotel. He did slam a lot of beers in that last hour. " Randy stood up pulling out his wallet. When they settled the bill everyone walked out waving as they got back into their cars. Tim and Lindsey were left with Randy and Sam.

"The rental isn't here." Tim said.

"Let's just go back to the hotel I'm sure he's there passed out." Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving her a squeeze as Sam smiled at her trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah let's go Lindsey you can ride with me." Tim smiled.

"Okay. " Lindsey nodded.

"Are you sure?" Randy was reluctant to let her go with him. Seeing as how John had asked him to watch over Lindsey when he wasn't around saying he knew Tim still had feeling for her.

"It's okay." Lindsey smiled, "We'll see you at the hotel. Slipping inside the car no one but Tim had any idea that the night was far from over.

**Authors note: Sorry to give you a cliffhanger but it's 1:45 in the morning and I got's to get up early. Plus the next chapter is going to have to be done very well. It's going to be good. **


	17. ruining my life

**Author's note: So here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you like it. Read and Review.**

Getting into the car with Tim, Lindsey hoped they could ride to the hotel in silence. They bother were feeling pretty buzzed and she was to worried about John. The last thing she wanted was an awkward conversation with her ex-boyfriend.

"So we haven't talked much since I've been down, how are you?" Tim asked turning the music down.

"Fine, just been working a lot and spending time with you're brother." Lindsey said shortly.

"That's cool." He seems to be pretty crazy about you." Tim watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah he is and I feel the same." Lindsey smiled at the fact that John was making her so happy.

"That's good." Tim said. There were a few more minutes of silence before Tim spoke again," Look Lindsey about that call.."

"It's fine." She cut him off.

"But I feel I should explain." Tim started again.

"There's nothing to explain I said it was fine." Lindsey snapped.

"Why are you being so defensive.?" Tim saw her cross her arms and lean closer to the door," here was a time when you didn't have a problem talking to me."

"It's not my fault, it you're Tim you screwed up. Besides I really don't feel comfortable discussing this. We have no relationship anymore. As far as I'm concerned you're my boyfriends brother." Lindsey was pissed the fact he was being such a dick.

"Dawn told me she talked to you so I figured I should be able to say my piece."

"What did you set that up. Shit, Tim I'm with your brother now so you can show some respect and leave it alone. If you really care about him and if you're really okay with us being together than do yourself a favor and shut up." Lindsey snapped.

Tim sat fuming over the fact that she had just gone off on him but he had to remember that she had no idea. Pulling into the hotel she got out and slammed the door going in followed by Randy and Samantha. Going to her hotel room Lindsey sat digging through her purse.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"John has my damn hotel key. I left it with him." Dropping her purse Lindsey pounded on the door letting the alcohol get to her.

"Lindsey calm down." Randy pulled her away," John open up dude. We don't have a key!" Randy knocked hard and yelled. They waited a few minutes but he never came.

"Alright he's probably passed out and when he passes out he sleeps through anything. So this is what we'll do, you can come sleep on the couch in my hotel room and than in the morning we'll come back and wake him up. " Randy smiled at her reassuringly.

"Fine but he's getting his ass whooped in the morning." Lindsey frowned.

"I don't blame you." Sam laughed grabbing her purse and wrapping an arm around Lindsay's waist so that she could lean on her.

"We'll see you in the morning." Randy nodded to Tim.

**The next Morning…**

Lindsey woke up feeling the effects of the hangover right way. Grabbing some aspirin out of her purse she took them with a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Going to the bathroom she washed her face and pulled her hair back. Slipping her shoes on she left Randy and Sam a note thanking them for their help. Slipping out quietly she was surprised to see Tim coming towards her.

"Good morning, I got you some coffee." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She accepted it and started walking to her room not caring if he followed. When they got to the door Lindsey knocked hard a few times than waited. Hearing shuffling the door opened to reveal Dawn wearing John's shirt from the night before.

"Umm…Sorry I thought you were room service." Dawn tried to fake innocence.

Feeling instant anger Lindsey looked at her," Get the fuck out of my way!" Dropping her purse Lindsey walked over to the bed where John was still passed out grabbing the pillow she nailed him in the face.

"What!" John looked up confused.

"Get up you son of a bitch!" Lindsey yelled.

"What the hell!" Jon rolled up trying to figure out why Lindsey was freaking out.

"You're damn right what the hell! What's she doing here?" Lindsey pointed to Dawn. Looking up John tried to focus seeing Dawn standing there wearing his shirt.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you in my clothes?" John felt nauseated from drinking last night.

"You tell me! Is this why you left last night to get a quick fuck! You made a mistake John you let her sleep here! After all the bullshit you told me to trust you this is what you do to me!" Lindsey yelled.

"Lindsey I didn't.." Stopping suddenly John ran into the bathroom.

"You know what fuck you John! And fuck you Dawn you can have them both! Tim you can fuck off too because you're no better!" Lindsey stormed past them slamming the door behind her.

"Lindsey!" John yelled but stopped when he felt another rise of bile. Waiting a few minutes John waited until his stomach calmed down and walked back into the room finding Dawn and Tim smirking at him.

"What the fuck are you two staring at?" John grabbed at his pants, " I know I didn't sleep with you're nasty ass last night and I intent to prove it!" John growled.

"You're right John we didn't have sex but you'll never be able to prove it because ecstasy goes right through your system." Dawn smirked.

"What did you do?" John said through clenched teeth.

"How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine bro?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I know what you did you dumbass! Dawn told me a week ago so I decided to get even. You fuck up my chances of being with Lindsey than I fuck up yours! Tim growled back.

"What did you just say?" They all looked up to find Lindsey in the doorway.

"Lindsey" John turned around.

"Wait a minute, what did you say? For the last few months I can't help but feel like there's some big secret I don't know about. Now tell me what's going on no more bullshit!" Lindsey said in a cold icy voice.

"I'll tell you what's going on Lindsey, you're oh so wonderful boyfriend set Dawn up to sleep with me so that he could be with you." Tim smirked looking over at John.

"Yeah than Tim and Dawn decided to drug me and set me up to make it look like we slept together because Dawn's obsessed with me and Tim's obsessed with you." John said staring Tim down.

"Fuck you! This wouldn't have happened if you would have left us alone I'm in love with her." Tim snapped.

"No fuck you! You're the one who fucked that bitch willingly. You had to drug me just to get me in the same bed!" John fired back.

"Shut up! Is this all true Dawn?" Lindsey looked at her.

Looking up Dawn avoided eye contact "Yes."

"So let me get this straight you tow are so messed up in the head that you can screw each other despite the fact you're brothers. Or maybe this is all same twisted game I fell into. Let's see if we can get Lindsey to trust us than fuck up her life!" She said in a cold soft voice.

"No Lindsey it's not like that!" John went to reach for her.

"Don't touch me! I'm sure you all sat laughing at what a fool you were making of me right?"

"Lindsey please!" John pleaded.

"No I'm done I never want to see you either of you again. I guess you were right John I can't play with the big boy's!" Lindsey grabbed her purse and walked out.

**Author's note: Hope you like it!**


	18. Mom steps in

**Author's note: Finally!  
**

Lindsey lay at home in bed for what seemed like months and months. In actual reality it had only been two days since she had been back. Since no one had expected her to be home for a few more days her just acted like she was still on the road with John. Turning her cell phone on silent she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't even feel like eating or getting up to take a shower her mind was stuck in a daze that she couldn't pull out off. All she could think about was the fact that she was feeling like a little girl all over again. But she wasn't going to lie to herself she missed both of them, almost positive she missed John more. Her heart so badly wanted to call him and forgive him for everything but her head was screaming to let them both go and move on. Which meant that she should probably move again, even though Tim would go back to California and John would be on the road. There was no way she would risk the chance of running into one of them from time to time around town. It would always bring back this hurt she was feeling. Opening her cell phone she saw that she saw she had fifty missed phone calls and a ton text messages, erasing all of them she closed her phone and went back to sleep hoping that she when she would wake up it would all be a dream.

John lay in his hotel bed staring at the ceiling wondering what Lindsey was doing right now at this very moment. He had to find a way to explain that he hadn't meant for it to get so out of control. That everything he had done was because he cared about her and was in love with her. Grabbing his cell phone he looked to see if she had called or texted back yet but there was nothing. Seeing the hurt on his face made him feel as if someone had just stabbed him. All he wanted was to grab her and hold her whispering in her ear that he was so sorry. But the look on her face had said it all she didn't even want him to touch her she was so disgusted with what they had done. But he knew that it was his entire fault and if he had just made his move before anyone else that him and his brother would be fine. That she would be here right now in his arms where she belonged. What could he do to make it better, he wasn't sure but something had to be done before she walked out of his life again.

Tim sat at the hotel bar staring at the bottom of his beer mug trying to figure out how he could fix this mess they were all in. He and his brother had hurt someone they cared about immensely and he wasn't sure they could fix it. Would he and his brother ever be okay? Would Lindsey forgive either of them? Would she take one of them back? Tim wasn't sure what was going to happen but he couldn't ignore the sick feeling that wouldn't leave his stomach.

Two nights later John was sitting listening to a voicemail his mother had left him this morning saying that she wanted him to her house my seven tonight for a barbecue she was putting together. John knew he had to go because it was his mother but he was dreading seeing Tim. They would both have to put on fake smiles and pretend everything was cool because their mother had yet to find out what had happened. Picking up his car keys John took a deep breath and walked out the door pasting a fake smile on.

Sharon Cena put her burgers on the grill she turned around making sure that everything was in order; the boys should be arriving soon. They were picking up Tim from the airport and john should be getting there after he picked up the ice. Sharon was having trouble talking to John and Tim right now with out ripping there heads off. They had no idea that she had talked to Lindsay's uncle and he had told her what happened between the three of them. Well what he could he had said that Lindsey was very vague with the details and he wasn't sure what the whole story was but all he knew was that his niece was hurting bad. Sharon had apologized and assured that she would take care of it.

"Mom were here!" Sharon heard Greg yell from the kitchen.

"Hey boy's I'm out on the deck." Sharon yelled. The boys walked out grabbing a beer and pulling up chairs on the patio table before hugging their mother hello.

"Where's John?" Sharon asked.

"He just pulled up." Greg said.

"Okay. Well these burgers are done so help me get the rest of the food out of the kitchen." Sharon followed the boys in and instructed them on what to grab. When John came in Sharon had to hide the smirk on her face when she saw Tim and John look at each other. They all sat down and ate making small talk about what was going on in their daily lives. After everyone was done Sharon made the boys clean up and put everything away.

"Boys I want you to sit down and there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure what's up mom?" Tim looked at her trying to hide his nervousness.

"I want to talk to you about Lindsay and I want you and John to explain to me what happened to your brothers and I."

"Oh shit." John closed his eyes.

"Mom don't do this." Tim gulped.

"No were going to do this. The other day when I spoke to her uncle he said that something had happened but he didn't know the whole story. All he knew was that His niece was in bad shape and he couldn't make it better. So tell me what's going on right now."

"We fucked up bad." John started.

"No you fucked up. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't messed with our relationship." Tim snapped.

"Don't go there.." John started to say.

"Wait a minute! Let's start with Tim's side and than you can speak John." Sharon stopped them. For the next half hour they Sharon and her other sons had to sit and listen to a story that was so deceitful that she couldn't not believe it was coming out of her own children's mouth. It didn't matter who was talking both of them were no better than the other. When John stopped talking Sharon didn't know what to do, either she should slap them for being so dumb or hug them cause they were hurting so much.

"Here's what your going to do." Sharon snapped.

"Mom don't worry we'll take care of it." Tim said.

"No you won't. You're going to listen to me because your way is not working. You're going to apologize to each other because that was so pathetic and I'm almost ashamed to call you my sons. Than you will both talk to Lindsay and explain yourselves. And if she chooses to forgive you than it's up to her, and if she chooses to be with one of you than you'll accept it. And if she chooses to never speak to you again than you will accept it. Is that understood?" Sharon said in a voice that dared her grown sons to defy her and they would see what happens.

They both nodded but John looked up, "But how do we get her to talk to us?"

"You let your mother take care of that." Sharon nodded walking into the house to make a phone call.

**Authors note: Here's your update Finally! Hope you like it….**


	19. decision making

**Update: I know it's been months and months. Again I would like to say thank you for the emails asking me to update! Much appreciated ladies! Thank you. But what can I say? You girl keeps busy! Lol. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the update. And I know there are errors and differences in names but when I do these updates it's late at night and I'm too tired to notice my mistakes that spellchecker misses...**

P Sharon knocked on her door hoping that she would be home and answer when she found out who it was. Just after she had knocked a few more times and was getting ready to walk away she heard shuffling and the door being unlocked. /P 

P "Hi." Lindsey said quietly feeling nervous about the fact that Sharon had showed up at her door. The expression on her face was hard to read, but Lindsey felt positive that she had found out about what happened.

P "Hi honey, how are you doing?" Sharon forced her best smile to show that she wasn't upset at her. /P 

P "I'm okay. Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Lindsey stepped away and let her come in. Sharon followed her into the kitchen and sat down. Neither of them said anything while Lindsey made the coffee. When she finally set down was when Sharon started to talk, " So I know you know why I'm here." /P 

P "About what happened with the boy's." Lindsey said quietly. /P 

P "Yeah they told me. Well they yelled it at me." Sharon tried to make her smile. /P 

P "Sharon I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm not the kind of woman who gets in between families." Lindsey spurted out. /P 

P "No it's okay honey I didn't mean to imply anything. Actually both the boys' are taking the blame and told me that they played you. No one blames you for anything; they all just want to know that you're okay. " /P 

P "I'm fine. Well I will be anyway. I'm just trying to decide if I should stay here or move closer to my parents." /P 

P "Oh no Lindsey please don't move away again. It's been so great having you back here." /P 

"I don't know Sharon, this is all too hard for me."

P "I realize that and that's why I came over here. Last night I sat down with all my boy's and I found out about everything they have done and I made them work it out. You don't have to worry anymore, they might still be a little perturbed with each other but there brothers and everything will be fine." /P 

P "Well that's good to hear."

"Then I made a decision at their mother. First I just want you to hear me out and to let you know that whatever decision you make that it's yours they know that it's what you really want."

"What are you trying to say Sharon?" Lindsey felt a knot in the bottom of her stomach.

"That I know you still want to be with one of my son's but the one thing I can't figure out is which one. That I came here today to let you know that they worked things out and that I think you should stop running from your feelings. Do what you want because no one is going to judge what you do and if they do they'll get over it eventually."

"Sharon I understand what you're trying to do and I appreciate it but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I understand the hesitation but what I want you to do is to hear me out. Please just understand that I want you to do what is right for you. Not what looks right to everyone else."

"Okay I'll consider what you're saying; I just need time to think." Lindsey rubbed her forehead.

"Okay I'll leave you be for now." Sharon stood up walking to the door.

"Sharon just wondering who do you see me with?" Lindsey asked.

"Truthfully I've now who you should be with for a very long time now and I think you do too." Sharon smiled at her and walked out the door.

When Sharon walked in the door of her home she could here the boy's in the backyard barbecuing. Sneaking over she watched them all silently without saying anything. They were all getting along like she knew they would. Guy's always seemed to get over things fast no matter how big the argument. John seemed to be enjoying the comfort but she knew his mind was elsewhere. He had always loved Lindsey and she had known it before he even realized it before anyone had realized it. When he was little all he could ever seem to do was talk about her even though he never knew it and when he did didn't like to admit it. When she moved away he refused to say that he had been upset but a mother knows her son and he had been heartbroken. When she moved back there was a light in her son's eyes that no woman had ever been able to give him except for Lindsey. Now Sharon had done everything she could for her boy's, and the rest had to be left up to fate.

Lindsey sat up all night staring out the window running over everything that Sharon had said that night. What was she supposed to do? All she wanted to be was happy but so much damage had been done for so many years and every time she tried to let it go than something would happen that just knocked her back down again. If she moved back home than she was running from her problems and the truth behind that was it would always come back to haunt her. But she could no long her ignore the fact that she knew who she wanted staring at her cell phone she picked it up and dialed his number.

"Hi it's me can you come over?"

**There you go. Sorry it's short but I hope you like it. I promise I'll try not to take so long for the next update. In fact I'll try next week. Thanks**


	20. Which One?

**UPDATED: I KNOW! I KNOW! I TAKE WAY TOO LONG BETWEEN CHAPTERS... WHAT CAN I SAY I GET BUSY!!! LIFE HAPPENS..LOL. BUT HERE'S YOUR UPDATE.. MIGHT BE ENDING IT SOON NOT SURE WHERE I SEE THIS STORY GOING HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!**

Lindsey stood pacing the whole entire living room she had run into the bathroom a few different times making sure that she looked okay. What was she going to say to him? She wasn't prepared just kind of hoping the words would come out. All she wanted was for this to be over soon so that the constant sick feeling in her stomach would go away. The knock at the door made her jump she wiped her sweaty palms off and walked towards the door.

Greg looked up with a concerned look on his face when she opened the door. All he could think of was how beautiful she looked so he grabbed her and kissed her without even thinking. Both hands on her face Lindsey grabbed them and lightly pushed him way.

Stepping back she caught her breath "Tim slow down."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." He sighed.

"Tim we need to talk, Your mom came to see me today." Lindsey walked over to the couch and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"What did she say?" Tim swallowed scared of what he was about to hear.

" Tim please understand that I love you and I care for you so much that I didn't think I could ever fall for someone so fast.Your mom came to me today and told me what happened last night between you and John."

"Yeah everythings fine now. And I want you to understand how sorry I am. All I wanted was you and I didn't think about how you would be the one to be the most hurt."

"It's okay now. I'm over that but I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I want. I've never done that before and it feels great.Last night your mother pointed out that she was sure I wanted to be with one of you still and she was right as much as I hate to admit it. Now here comes the hard part..."

"You want John don't you?" Tim said softly.

"Yeah I think so. When I look at you I know that you love me but it's not the kind of look that John has in his eyes. It's a look that makes me feel like he's always had it and will always have it. And I know what he did was bad but I know that it was out of a deep love he's always had for me. Please forgive me Tim this isn't to hurt you but I feel like it's right, like it's always been there.We just went the wrong way in figuring it out and things were made worse than they need to be."

"It's okay I understand. I think he's been in love with you since we were little. Even I can't deny that." He laughed to himself.

"Tim if you can't be okay with this than I'll let it go. I won't be with either of you because the last thing I want to do is come between brothers."

"No it's okay. I'm glad that you came to me first. Things will be fine between John and I; that's not your battle. And I'll find someone else and life will go on, but I'll always regret that I let you get away by being such a dumbass." He smiled and hugged her tightly and stood up and walked out the door. Tim decided as he drove home that night he would pack his bag and go back to school his pain was still a little raw and he didn't want to watched them together just yet. Leaving a note for his mom he told that he had to rush back for school and he would call her when he landed. He didn't want her to know the specifics of talking to Lindsey but at the bottom he put

P.S. TALKED TO LINDSEY EVERYTHING IS OKAY.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I THINK IT CAME OUT PRETTY WELL. THANKS FOR STAYING LOYAL TO MY STORIES IT MAKES ME FEEL WONDERFUL. I WOULD HAVE DELETED THEM BY NOW IF SO MANY OF YOU DIDN'T KEEP REVIEWING AND SEND ME MESSAGES. THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! ENJOY!!! **


	21. Duh!

**Here's an update! Finally! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews and the instant messages. There always great to read! **

John stood at his mom's kitchen table reading the note Tim had left. His mind was racing not sure how to interpret the note. Did Lindsey tell him there was nothing left? Did she decide that she didn't want to be with either of them? Or maybe there going to make it work and Tim doesn't want to tell anyone! Leaning up against the counter he suddenly fell sick. Lindsey had yet to call him or even send a text, even if she was just going tell him that she could never forgive him he still needed the words to come out of her mouth. Staring at the clock he decided to go to the gym and get a good workout to help him calm his nerves. Maybe she just didn't want to talk to him till after she was off work.

All day Lindsey sat on work barley being able to focus on that task at hand. She was trying to figure out what she wanted to say to John. She hoped that Tim had not talked to him and told him that he had come over last night, it would probably freak John out and he wouldn't know what to think especially since she hadn't called him yet. Smiling to herself she thought of him getting jealous and nervous and trying to hide it because the last thing John Felix Anthony Cena would admit to is being jealous.

It was four o'clock when John Finally ran out of things to do. He cleaned his house, went to the Gym twice, went grocery shopping and took a shower and still didn't feel better. So finally he decided to drive over to Lindsey's and make her talk to him even if she didn't want to. Grabbing the roses off the passenger seat he bolted up the stairs to her apartment door and knocking a little harder than he intended

Lindsey opened the door looking a little startled but John just pushed passed her, " Look I know you talked to Tim last night and I need to Know are you guys back together? Please just tell me I can handle it! I'm going crazy and need to the words straight from your mouth."

"John calm down. Yeah I talked to Tim last…." Lindsey tried not to smile when he was obviously panicked.

"If you decide to stay with him I understand but you should know that I've been in love with you since the day I meant you. And I know I was mean as a kid but I was just worried that everyone would have made fun of me and yes that's a stupid reason to lie but what matters now is that I love you and I want to make things work between us. I promise that if you give us another chance, there will be no cheating, no pranks, no lies. Just me making you happy.' John cut her off afraid of her answer. Before he could speak again Lindsey grabbed him placing a long kiss on his lips. Groaning John wrapped his arms around her not wanting it to end. When they finally did pull away he was still holding her " Is that a goodbye kiss?"

"No you idiot! That's an I love you kiss and I didn't pick your brother I pick you!." Lindsey Laughed.

"What? Are you serious?" John stepped back.

"Yes! If you would have had a little patience and not freaked out I was going to call you and have you come over tonight."

"I didn't freak out!" John blushed.

"Yeah you did. You just came running in here like a 14 year old little boy who just got cooties cause he touched a girl." Lindsey laughed picking the roses up that he dropped in his haste.

"So you really want to be with me?"

" Yes despite everything, I'm pretty crazy about you Mr. Cena."

"Good Ms. Tyson. Because we have a lot of making up too do. " John laughed kissing her again and picking her up in his arms." Got any ice cream?"

**Okay there you go! Sorry if it's to short for you. But I have to decide if I'm going to end it soon. If you have any ideas feel free to email them. Thanks for reading my story! **


End file.
